


Melínoe

by marukusanagi



Series: Un cielo estrellas rotas [1]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: F/M, Spanish Translation
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-03
Updated: 2017-03-03
Packaged: 2018-09-27 22:36:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10054631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marukusanagi/pseuds/marukusanagi
Summary: Su nombre era Regulus, el pequeño rey.Ardyn lo había amado, atesorado, adorado como cualquier hombre podía hacerlo. Era la máxima expresión de devoción, bajo la forma del amor que sólo un padre podía sentir por su primogénito. Ni siquiera su Selene, su dulce Selene, podía compararse. Ella, en cuyo rostro el amanecer había dejado su gracia, no podía compararse con el pequeño rey.”Historia en la cual un hombre de bien y recto se convierte en monstruo.Notas: técnicamente, esto es parte de un mundo que construyo para “El cielo de estrellas partidas”, pero no precisas leerlos para entenderlo.Aviso: Esto no es agradable. Simplemente no lo es. Regicidio. La primera oración debería darles idea de lo que pasa.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Melinoë](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9378761) by [Strange and Intoxicating -rsa- (strangeandintoxicating)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/strangeandintoxicating/pseuds/Strange%20and%20Intoxicating%20-rsa-). 



Su nombre era Regulus, el pequeño rey.

Ardyn lo había amado, atesorado, adorado como cualquier hombre podía hacerlo. Era la máxima expresión de devoción, bajo la forma del amor que sólo un padre podía sentir por su primogénito. Ni siquiera su Selene, su dulce Selene, podía compararse. Ella, en cuyo rostro el amanecer había dejado su gracia, no podía compararse con el pequeño rey.

Sostener a su hijo entre sus brazos… el calor de ese dulce roce, el gorgoteo de un bebé que ni podía abrir los ojos, pero Ardyn sabía que tras sus ojos azules se guardaban constelaciones y nebulosas, las cunas de las estrellas. Ojos Caelum, ojos que podía ver más allá de la noche, a los cielos superiores.

Le había prometido a ese niño, besando el suave cabello rubio que había heredado de su madre, que reinaría sobre el mundo. La sangre de sus venas era la Sangre de los Reyes, y su padre era el Rey de la Luz.

Acariciado por la bendición de los Seis, Ardyn sabía que su peregrinaje lo llevaría a la desolación, que le causaría un dolor y tormentos indescriptibles. Pero, por la dulce esperanza de un mundo sin dolor, uno que acogería a su recién nacido que cargaba entre los brazos, él estaba dispuesto a pagar cualquier precio. Ya se tratara de su cordura, incluso de su vida – cualquier precio pagaría. El sufrimiento llevaría a Eos a ser purificado de la mancha de Azote Estelar [1]

 

Y así partió, cabalgando sobre su fiel montura, el chocobo negro Thanatos, directo a un mundo que su hijo pudiera reinar con orgullo.

El pequeño rey sería el aliento de Eos, sería conocido sobre la tierra como el pequeño niño que fue amado más que los demás. Estaba a salvo en Solheim, abrigado entre los brazos de su madre. Cuando Ardyn regresara, cuando su labor estuviera concluida, cuando él hubiera absorbido dentro de sí a todos los cadentes, y acabado con la maldición contra su gente, todos amarían al niño con estrellas en los ojos.

Izunia, su hermano menor, le prometió protegerlos de los cadentes que vendrían a atacar sus puertas, cuando el sol se ocultara en el cielo.

Los cadentes… no era su culpa de que el Azote los infectara. Habían sido, una vez, animales y gente de su tierra y era su deber, dado por los Sidéreos, el limpiar sus almas de oscuridad y ponzoña. Él quitó la enfermedad de aquellos que pudo, aliviando su sufrimiento tragándoselo entero. Para aquellos que no pudo salvar… les extendería las manos, abiertas, y los abrazaría y recibiría todo.

Ardyn creía que, si contenía lo suficiente a los cadentes, los podría curar. Podría lavar la ponzoña… sólo precisaba tiempo. Paciencia y tiempo, la habilidad para soportar su agonía hasta que pudiera liberarlos.

Ardyn sangro de color negro, y, aun así, no se preocupó, porque los Dioses estaban de su lado, y le habían susurrado su destino.

El Caballero de la Luz, que derrotaría la obscuridad. Su sangre seria el sacrifico para la Luz.

Su sangre _negra_.

Después, mientras su hermano lo azuzara en la prisión de Angelgard, Ardyn se enteraría de como su pequeño rey comenzó a toser y vomitar sus entrañas, gracias al veneno que Izunia le dio, la roja sangre corriendo.

Roja como el fuego.

Roja como la furia.

Roja como la cólera.

Llegó demasiado tarde como para salvarlos.

Estaban más allá de la salvación. Él estaba más allá de la salvación.

Cuando saltó de la grupa de Thanatos, pudo ver el frio cadáver de su esposa, abrazando a su hijo al pie del trono. Ella había puesto al niño contra su marchito y desnudo pecho, la boca del pequeño Regulus aún seguía contra su piel. A pesar del veneno y del dolor, de la sangre que corría de sus bocas contra la piedra del trono, se veían…

Se veían como ángeles.

 ** _Sólo duermen_** , había gritado Ardyn mientras los traía contra sí, acunando sus fríos y descompuestos cuerpos contra su cuerpo. **_Sólo duermen_**.

Sólo _duermen_.

Supo que la mano de su hermano estaba implicada cuando la espada de su padre salió de la mágica luz azul para cortar la cabeza de Thanatos, haciéndola rodar y caer contra la piedra. Miró con ojos vacíos a Ardyn, y él sólo pudo reír, porque el Rey de la Luz había tragado los cadentes, había sangrado negro por ellos y chupado el tormento, la furia y el dolor. Todo por ese odio, como fango viscosamente negro en sus venas, y aun así…

Arrancaron al pequeño rey de los brazos de Ardyn. Intentó alcanzarlo, pero la magia y el dolor eran insoportables. Tomar la corrupción de los cadentes le debilitaba, haciéndolo frágil y patético… Una cáscara.

Era _nada_.

No era Rey de la Luz, porque los Seis nunca le conferirían semejante impureza al Entronado, su Rey de Reyes. Este mundo no estaba hecho para ellos, no para él.

El único regalo de despedida del rey Ardyn fue observar las llamas tragarse sus cuerpos, oler la carne ardiente y ver el cabello derretirse como el oro. **_Un regalo de luz_** , rió Izunia, **_antes de la oscuridad eterna._**

Aún cuando lo encerraron en su prisión, Ardyn sólo podía reír.

Los cadentes no lo convirtieron en el Maldito.

Su nombre fue Regulus, el pequeño rey, y las estrellas murieron con él.

Y los Hombres y los Reyes, también, morirían con él.

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

[1] No estoy segura de como fue traducido _starscourge_ en el juego al español (ya que es mencionado solo al final de la historia)


End file.
